1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of adjusting the inking unit of a printing machine comprising a plurality of ink dosing elements, whose distances from a fountain roller are adjustable independently of one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inking units typically have an ink fountain and a plurality of independently adjustable ink dosing or dispensing elements of the kind disclosed, for example, in Cappel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,788 issued Sept. 7, 1976. The ink dosing elements must be brought into reference or standand zero positions with respect to an ink fountain roller before a specific ink profile is set up on the fountain roller. At these reference positions all of the ink dosing elements are at the same distance from the fountain roller. The distance determines the amount of ink dispensed by the ink dosing elements. Only when the reference positions have been obtained is it possible for a specific ink profile required for a given print to be obtianed or reproduced based on predetermined values.
The reference positions obtained by prior methods have been influenced by various operating parameters such as operating temperature, bearing clearance, and mechanical deformation of individual components. It has been necessary to rely on eyesight to find the reference positions giving rise to uniform ink application. But this procedure is very time-consuming and requires an operator having considerable experience and skill.